A cat's curiosity
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: On dit souvent que les chats sont des êtres curieux, et si Takao avait un 'défaut' en plus d'être bavard, c'était bien la curiosité. Et vous pouvez facilement deviner qui, dans son entourage, en est la cible, encore plus en ce jour particulier. Ceci est la version Mido/Taka de mes fics d'Halloween.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici la version Mido/Takao de ma mini série sur Haloween et les perso de KnB, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise! **

**Je n'avais pas prévue de la poster aussi tard, mais entre temps j'ai commencée une traduction et une autre fic à plusieurs chapitre, sans compter le travail ... bref, désolée pour mon retard!**

* * *

Sa journée avait commencée comme n'importe quelle autre. Il s'était levé, avait regardé son horoscope avant même de quitter son lit – Cancer en deuxième position, ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais c'était toujours mieux que dernier – avait pris son petit déjeuné et était partit, son objet porte-bonheur du jour en main, pour l'entraînement après avoir dit à sa sœur de ne pas l'attendre pour déjeuner alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers encore à moitié endormie. C'était le weekend, ainsi qu'un jour particulier pour eux, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de réflexion.

Et oui, il avait entraînement. Certes, il ne sera sûrement pas aussi poussé que les autres jours, mais Kiyoshi avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent comme d'habitude. Sa raison ?

_Un jour on pourrait très bien avoir un match lors d'Halloween. Je ne veux pas qu'on se ridiculise ou qu'on risque de dévoiler notre secret juste parce qu'on ne s'était pas entraîné dans cet état ! _

Personne n'avait rien dit. Même Takao, qui avait toujours quelque chose à dire, l'avait regardé avec un regard sérieux et avait hoché la tête avec les autres. Il ignora les quelques regards dirigés vers lui, la plupart du temps venant d'enfants, et continua d'avancer sur le chemin qui menait à son lycée. Même si c'était agaçant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur dire de se mêler de leurs affaires, et puis il s'y était en quelque sorte habitué depuis le temps. Sa queue rayée était immobile derrière lui, et ses oreilles reposaient tranquillement sur sa tête. Il soupira. Étrangement, il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait arriver aujourd'hui, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de découvrir quoi.

* * *

- Ohé Takao, Midorima ! On part devant ! Appela le joueur qui se trouvait à la queue du reste de l'équipe après l'entraînement, attirant avec efficacité l'attention des deux joueurs.

Bien évidemment, Takao fut le seul à lui répondre – même si ça réponse était entrecoupée faire des tours en plus, beaucoup de tours en plus, était plus que fatigant et il avait déjà assez de mal à réguler son souffle. Midorima prit à peine le temps entre deux tirs pour hocher la tête avant de reprendre. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si ils n'étaient pas habitués depuis le temps, même si Kiyoshi avait souvent envi de se cogner la tête contre un mur. D'ailleurs il ne les avait pas attendus et était partit devant pour, probablement, continuer de s'entraîner quelque part. Il avait même été surprit de le voir quitter le gymnase aussi vite. Et il aurait juré avoir vu une aura meurtrière autour de lui, mais c'était peut-être parce que sa queue était hérissée au maximum et que ses oreilles avaient été abaissées sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il secoua la tête et suivit les autres, laissant les deux premières années derrière eux, la porte se refermant doucement derrière lui.

- Tu sais ... tu pourrais au moins ... leur répondre ... oralement. Fit Takao alors qu'il s'arrêtait, les mains sur les genoux et le corps penché en avant en tentant de reprendre son souffle et d'atténuer les brûlures qui se rependaient dans ses jambes.

Le seul signe qui lui dit que l'autre l'avait écouté fut un léger balancement de la queue avant qu'il ne lance une énième balle dans les airs … qui, après avoir un grand arc, alla directement dans les filets sans même ne serait-ce que frôler les rebords. Même après tout ce temps c'était toujours aussi impressionnant.

- Il n'attendait pas une réponse de toute manière. Maintenant si tu as fini, met toi en position, j'aimerais m'entraîner sur notre synchro.

... Et son attitude envers les classes supérieures aussi ... dans le sens où en général ils n'en faisaient rien.

Il se retint de secouer la tête d'exaspération mais un rictus amusé étira tout de même ses lèvres. Bah, Midorima ne serait pas Midorima sans ce caractère et sa manie de croire aux horoscopes ... c'était même ... mignon. Bien sûr il ne le dira jamais à haute voix, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire tuer.

Il se mit donc en position après avoir retrouvé un semblant de souffle, et commença à lui lancer des balles sous différentes positions. Une heure se transforma en deux, et rapidement le soleil atteint le sommet de sa course. Takao résista sa première envie de se laisser tomber au sol – il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de se relever avant un looong moment – et se dirigea à la place vers les vestiaires où une douche bien chaude les attendaient, lui et son partenaire.

Retirant rapidement ses vêtements de sports et les plaçant négligemment sur le banc en face de son casier, il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et alla dans une des cabines, gémissant presque de plaisir lorsque le jet d'eau chaude frappa sa peau et commença immédiatement à détendre ses muscles. Sa longue queue noire battait lentement l'air derrière lui comme pour corréler ses pensées. Qui avait dit que les chats n'aimaient pas l'eau ?! Pour lui en tout cas c'était presque la partie qu'il préférait dans ces entraînements infernaux. Il entendit vaguement une autre douche s'allumer, et il en déduisit que Midorima venait de faire comme lui dans une des douches voisines.

Ses oreilles bougèrent en même temps qu'une pensée le frappa. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne croyait pas avoir un jour vu l'autre joueur sans ses lunettes. Oh bien sûr il les retirait de temps en temps, comme par exemple pour les nettoyer, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Une idée le frappa, et un sourire se forma sur son visage alors qu'il retenait un rire. Ça allait certainement l'agacer, et il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir le résultat !

Midorima soupira de bien-être quand l'eau commença à couler sur son corps. L'entraînement d'aujourd'hui avait été des plus satisfaisant, et il savait, bien malgré lui, qu'il pouvait faire confiance en Takao pour lui faire des passes qui s'allieraient très bien avec son style de jeu.

_Si seulement il pouvait être moins bavard ..._ pensa-t-il. Après tout, l'autre avait _toujours _quelque chose à dire. Rares étaient les moments pendant lesquels il était silencieux. Mais il devait aussi reconnaître que quelques fois, _quelques fois_, le brun disait des choses sensées et profondes de sens, et ces fois-là il prenait plaisir à l'écouter.

Il sortit de la cabine une fois s'être soigneusement lavé et avoir enlevé toute trace de son entraînement, ses pas le guidant automatiquement vers son casier qu'il ouvrit, sa main allant déjà vers la paire de lunette qu'il savait était posée sur une pile de serviettes propres ... seulement pour attraper du vide.

Fronçant les sourcils vers l'endroit où devait se trouver ses lunettes, il commença à chercher les autres endroits où elles pouvaient être, sans pour autant les trouver. Il savait qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui sans – après tout il avait une autre paire dans sa chambre au cas où – mais il avait envie de les retrouver avant pour deux raisons : d'un, il était certain qu'elles étaient quelque part dans le vestiaire, et de deux, même si il n'avait pas une vue si mauvaise – il _pouvait _voir net à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui – il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir un accident sur le trajet du retour, merci bien.

... Il savait qu'il aurait dût faire plus attention, après tout son horoscope n'était pas des plus brillant aujourd'hui.

Un rire rentré derrière lui brisa le silence qui s'était installé alors qu'il réfléchissait, et aussitôt un grondement lui échappa, la lumière se faisant et répondant à la question en un mot.

Takao.

Il se retourna rapidement, et effectivement il pouvait voir la figure de l'autre joueur de l'autre côté, le léger espace entre les banc les séparant, et il pouvait facilement deviner malgré le flou que les yeux de l'autre brillaient d'amusement, une main posé devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire et son autre bras entourant son ventre nu, juste au-dessus de la serviette blanche qui entourait ses hanches jusqu'à un peu avant ses genoux.

Il plissa les yeux lorsque le brun abandonna tout espoir de retenir son rire, le laissant emplir la pièce, et il gronda son nom.

- Dé-désolé ... mais c'était tellement tentant ! Tu ne l'es enlève jamais et j'étais curieux ! Finit-il par dire une fois s'être un peu calmé, essuyant les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Son rictus, en revanche, ne faiblit pas.

Midorima avança pour prendre ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, mais il esquiva sur le côté et brandit la paire de lunettes dans les airs.

- Si tu les veux il faudra m'attraper, Shin-chan ~

Ça ne faisait pas partit de son plan, mais il trouvait que c'était amusant d'agacer l'autre joueur. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose de grave pouvait arriver. Et pour une fois que les autres n'étaient pas là pour l'arrêter ...

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris – bien qu'inversé, puisque, après tout, c'était lui le chat à l'origine, et au sens propre du terme – dura jusqu'au moment où Takao se retrouva coincé face contre les casiers, une main plus large que les siennes enserrant son poignet gauche contre le métal et l'autre arrachant les lunettes de son autre main, et probablement les remettant à leur place sur le nez du membre de la Génération des Miracles.

Voyant de nouveau clairement, Midorima ne relâcha pas pour autant la prise qu'il avait sur l'autre, et ce malgré les demandes de celui-ci ainsi que ses débattements, même si cette queue qui se balançait furieusement devant lui commençait à l'agacer. Avec un grondement il l'agrippa de sa main libre, et il haussa un sourcil quand il vit l'autre sursauter et trembler avant de se calmer.

- Sé-sérieusement, Shin-chan, lâche-moi ! Je te promets que je n'y toucherais plus. J'étais juste curieux !

Décidant d'ignorer ce que l'autre disait, il l'observa. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides et donc plus noirs qu'à l'habitude, prenant une teinte de jais, et quelques gouttes d'eau continuaient de glisser des pointes sur son cou, jusqu'à ses omoplates, des fois allant même jusqu'au creux du dos. Il était plus petit que lui – c'était encore plus visible vu le peu de distance qui les séparait – mais il n'était pas fin pour autant, un peu comme un nageur mais avec les muscles un peu plus visibles. Son regard descendit jusqu'à la limite de la serviette où la queue noire qu'il tenait encore commençait, et il fut surprit un moment de voir qu'il avait commencé à la caresser du pouce, le doigt lissant les poils luisant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait faire … ?! Il soupira et posa son front sur l'épaule du brun, sentant le corps se raidir un instant avant de se détendre. Il respira, et l'odeur caractéristique du félin lui remplis les poumons, odeur encore plus forte à cause de leur état libéré. Frottant son front contre le cou du brun, il releva la tête et laissa sa langue glisser sur la peau et remonter derrière l'oreille, ses instincts le poussant à goûter plus de cette peau qui lui était présentée.

Son corps se tendit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide tracer son cou, et il réalisa avec surprise que c'était la langue de l'autre hybride, son corps se crispant sous la sensation inconnue que ce geste entrainait. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'autre joueur, surtout que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il ferait en temps ordinaire. Et cette main qui continuait de trifouiller sa queue ! Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle était sensible ?! C'est connu pourtant que la queue des chats est sensible !

- Shi-Shin-chan ... arrête tu veux ... j'ai déjà dit que j'étais déso-

- Tait-toi.

Le ton était ferme, et le corps de Takao répondit avant même que son esprit le fasse, accompagné d'un tremblement lorsque le simple ordre fut grondé contre son oreille de velours, la faisant bouger. Il fut aussi mortifier de voir qu'une autre partie de son anatomie avait réagie, et il pria pour que l'autre hybride ne le remarque pas. Bon sang il avait déjà dit qu'il était désolé, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait d'autre ?!

Il glapit lorsqu'il sentit des longs doigts froids glisser sur ses côtes et remonter vers sa poitrine, frôlant ses tétons et traçant leur contour avec plus ou moins de pression, les rendant durs et sensibles au touché de l'autre. Il l'entendit gronder contre sa peau alors qu'il sifflait quand l'un des deux fut pincé et roulé entre deux doigts, et il fut surprit lorsqu'il fut sèchement retourné, son dos frappant le métal du casier. Ses yeux gris rencontrèrent des verts sombres, et il frissonna quand quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui lui dit de se soumettre, ce qui était une première pour lui. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question qu'une bouche alla remplacer ces doigts et il retint un gémissement de surprise, une main allant dans ces cheveux verts tandis que l'autre poussait sur une épaule, pas certain de savoir si il voulait le repousser ou l'inciter à continuer. Il miaula alors que ces mains caressaient ses flans, dessinant des arabesques et il dût se mordre la lèvre inférieure lorsque l'une d'elles entoura son érection et commença des mouvements lents, notant vaguement que sa serviette était tombée au sol et qu'il se retrouvait maintenant nu devant l'autre joueur.

- Mi-do- hmm~nah hah qu'est-ce que t-

Il fut coupé par une bouche tiède, et il perdit le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'une langue partit à la rencontre de la sienne, tournant autour d'elle et l'incitant à venir jouer. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une fournaise, et pourtant la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'autre était agréable et caressait sa peau comme un voile, son corps se rapprochant de lui pour mieux la ressentir, ses bras s'entourant autour de son cou et l'attirant vers lui avec un gémissement plaintif : il commençait à avoir chaud, trop chaud, et il voulait que l'autre l'aide.

Puis d'un seul coup le monde autour de lui tourna, et quelque chose de dur percuta son dos, seulement cette fois il pouvait dire que ce n'était pas du métal. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Shin-chan le regardait sans ciller, un rictus étirant légèrement ses lèvres et couplé avec ses yeux assombris, ses cheveux encore humides, et le fait qu'il était pratiquement nu à quelques centimètres de lui … bah autant dire que son visage devint rouge écrevisse, sans compter que lui aussi était complètement nu. Son cœur battant dans ses oreilles, il le regarda avec des yeux à moitié clos prendre sa main dans la sienne et l'apporter à sa bouche. Il commença à lécher trois doigts un à un, sa langue les traçant langoureusement et avec attention, les suçant par moment tandis que de son autre main il lui soulevait une jambe, l'autre suivant toute seule, jusqu'à que ses genoux soient près de sa tête.

- Reste comme ça. Ordonna Midorima en relâchant ses doigts, portant sa main de plus en plus bas jusqu'à que l'un d'eux vienne frotter son entrée. Une bouffée de chaleur l'engouffra lorsqu'il prononça les mots suivants : - Prépare-toi.

Il trembla alors qu'il était relâché, mais ne retira pas sa main. De toute manière dans son état il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. Il maintint donc une jambe dans sa position grâce à sa main libre, et commença lentement à se préparer. Il traça l'orifice avec un doigt humide, la simple sensation couplée à l'anticipation le faisant frissonner, et il haleta lorsqu'il l'enfonça complètement en lui, la douleur à peine perceptible. Il commença à le bouger doucement, le retirant pour mieux l'enfoncer, et rapidement un deuxième suivit, cette fois le faisant siffler sous le pic de douleur mais il continua, sachant que la douleur devrait bientôt partir pour être remplacée par quelque chose de beaucoup mieux. Il ouvrit ses yeux et ne pût s'empêcher de sentir de nouveau ses joues chauffer quand il vit que l'autre hybride le regardait faire avec un regard rempli de luxure, et ses instincts lui crièrent qu'il ne devait plus défier l'Alpha qui se tenait devant lui, et ce même s'ils n'étaient pas de la même espèce. Voyant ce regard braqué sur ce que faisaient ses doigts il enfonça les deux complètements avec un gémissement puis les retira en les écartant, répétant le même geste tout en les pliant sous différents angles.

- AHh, Mido- !

Midorima gronda alors que le brun haletait et miaulait délicieusement devant lui, ses oreilles couchées, et il sentit son érection pulser quand il gémit son nom, ses yeux ne lâchant pas la scène qui se déroulait alors qu'un troisième et dernier doigt rejoignait les deux autres dans cette antre qu'il imaginait humide, chaude et serrée à souhait, toute prête à l'accueillir et à ne recevoir que lui, seulement lui. Il gronda de nouveau à la simple idée que quelqu'un n'essaye de toucher ce qui lui appartenait et il se pencha au-dessus du félin, son corps le dominant totalement, et coupa un cri de plaisir en lui prenant durement ses lèvres, sa langue réclamant qu'il se soumette encore et toujours. Sa lèvre inférieure fut mordillée et il se recula un peu pour voir un air joueur mais aussi anticipateur, plein de désir, de luxure, d'envie d'être prit, un regard qui lui disait de se dépêcher, qu'il le voulait.

Deux cris résonnèrent dans la pièce vide, un de douleur et l'autre de plaisir, et Midorima d'obligea à rester immobile alors qu'il embrassait le brun pour le distraire de la douleur, ses mains caressant ses flans pour l'aider à se détendre et à l'accepter en lui, l'étau de chair tellement serré autour de sa verge que sa en était presque douloureux.

- Shin-cha- ... Il réussit à articuler à travers la douleur qui lui traversait le corps, des larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir glissant sur ses joues, mais Dieu qu'il se sentait remplit ! Il savait que Shin-chan n'avait rien de petit mais la sensation de l'avoir en lui, de le sentir l'étirer de l'intérieur au maximum réussissait presque à lui faire oublier la douleur.

Il bougea ses hanches légèrement, expérimentant, et il couina quand il le sentit accompagner le mouvement. Une bouche s'attaqua à sa gorge, lui faisant une nouvelle marque, et c'est là qu'il perdit pied. Des cris et des grondements résonnèrent bientôt en continu dans le vestiaire, Takao rejetant sa tête en arrière alors que Midorima martelait sa prostate avec la même précision qu'il effectuait ses lancé, la frappant encore et encore avec force, ses hanches claquant contre les fesses du brun qui ne pouvait que subir et crier sous la déferlante de plaisir, son érection dur et suintante venant frapper contre son estomac à chaque mouvement.

Il cria de surprise et de plaisir lorsque deux bras le soulevèrent et sa respiration se coupa un court instant lorsque le membre le pilonnant s'enfonça encore plus grâce à la nouvelle position, ses jambes allant entourer les hanches de l'autre et ses mains agrippant ses épaules comme si c'était la seule chose qui le maintenait dans la réalité.

- Oh dieu- Nyahh ! Shi-Shintahh~ encore ! Plus !

Midorima agrippa fermement les fesses du brun, certain qu'il allait laisser des marques, et l'aida à s'empaler sur lui comme le ferait une débauchée, criant son plaisir et se resserrant comme un vice autour de lui. Il ne se préoccupait même pas des griffes qui s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules, tout ce qui lui importait sur le moment était ce resserrement au niveau de son bas ventre et l'être qui se trouvait sur ses genoux.

- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes te faire dominer. Je paris que c'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début, que je te prenne comme un chat en chaleur, que je m'enfonce en toi … regarde toi, tu ne peux pas t'en passer, hein !

- Ahh ! Oui, oui – hmmmnyah-hh~ Je-je ...

La tête du brun basculant en arrière, il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur de son cou avant de souffler dans son oreille, une main relâchant sa prise pour caresser son membre si près d'exploser.

- Alors viens, viens pour moi.

Le cri de jouissance fut étouffé lorsque le félin lui mordit l'épaule, mais le resserrement autour de sa verge pulsante ne fut en rien amoindrit, et il suffit de quelques coups de butoir pour qu'il déverse sa semence à l'intérieur de lui, le clamant par la même occasion sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques moments, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et se remettant de leur orgasme, et Takao gémit doucement lorsque Midorima se retira de lui, même si leur position ne changea pas pour autant.

- Si j'avais sût que te voler tes lunettes allait arriver à ça je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Finit par annoncer le brun avec un de ses sourires, sa tête lovée contre le cou de l'autre joueur et sa queue se balançant paresseusement derrière lui.

Evidemment il devait dire quelque chose, soupira-t-il mentalement.

Il ignora le petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il se leva, et il retint un soupir agacé lorsqu'il s'attacha à lui comme un koala, plaçant simplement ses mains sous ses cuisses pour l'amener avec lui vers les douches – ils en avaient grandement besoin, et si le brun n'arrêtait pas de gigoter contre lui il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils continuent leurs activités, pas qu'il s'en plaignait, ça avait l'avantage de le faire taire.

* * *

**Bon, voila pour cette fois. Il y a pas mal d'histoire où c'est Midorima qui se fait dominer par Takao, mais personnellement - et même si je n'ai rien contre ça - je vois leur relation dans ce sens.**


End file.
